May Roses
by Rosemary1234
Summary: It hasn't been long since the truth was buried for good. Not long at all… All that remains of those memories have been lost just as quickly as April turns to May. Life isn't the same without them… Yet before, it hadn't been real… Now, I sit alone again. With nothing left but the lies of long ago. A past… That is sure to haunt me…


**A/N: Don't ask me why I like torturing poor Scootaloo. Lots of people do. XD I wrote this before the season four episode where we see she has a home, and that will tie in later with this story though, okay? Anyway, this story is based off of a head canon about Scootaloo's family. Tell me in the reviews what connections you think Scootaloo has, to the family members I mention in this Prologue, and who you think they are. They should be pretty easy to guess.**

_A__ voice startled the colt as he ended his conversation with the young mare. After thoroughly discussing the hardships of his life with the filly, he heard an eerie and somewhat soothing voice come from the door of the tavern._

_ "So kid… Ya think that was tough huh? Sit down… You're gonna be here awhile. I got a story to tell ya…" _

_She strode across the room limping slightly and sat across from him. Blinking confusedly the colt knew this wasn't going to be a thoroughly pleasant story._

_ But his curiosity over took him, so he didn't mind listening. Her sharp purple eyes seemed to glimmer as she gazed into his mildly confused dark green ones._

_ She flipped off the hood of the cloak she had been wearing, to reveal a rough purplish mane, and an enchanting orange coat. _

_Then she spoke in a soft voice. A voice that that had been through much. A voice that had seen it all yet was still here today. A voice… That had suffered._

_ "Well kid… It doesn't seem all that long ago, yet I suppose that it must have been… This story starts a while back, in a time when Equestria was safe, and nopony felt unloved and alone… That is… except one filly…" She began. _

It rained. It hadn't stopped raining for days. Everything that was once dry and warm had become cold and soaked.

Everypony was inside waiting for the storm to pass. They all had a place to go, and somewhere to be…They all had a place to belong. A shadow crept across a mold stained brick wall as a lone figure made its way down the cobblestone street, nearly soaked to the bone and trembling madly.

It stopped abruptly, staring at the soft fruit that had fallen out of a crate at the run down pomegranate stand. Bending down to pick up the juicy treat, it slipped in one of the large storm puddles, landing hard on its rump.

Quickly standing once more in an attempt to shake off its damp coat as to not freeze to death, it lunged once more for the dark fruit, this time to succeed.

Scootaloo triumphantly scurried back to her narrow alley, to enjoy this rare delicacy in the privacy of her cardboard box.

The young filly yawned and plopped down on the old and filthy Equestrian newspapers, that she used as cushions, and began hesitantly inspecting the fruit for any signs of mold or larvae. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad and she was able to enjoy her first decent meal in days.

"Well… I don't suppose I'll be finding anything e-else t-tonight…" She shivered, as she tucked her Cutiemark Crusaders cape closer around her in an effort to keep some of her body heat.

It wasn't long until the filly began to cough in a raging fit of violent hacks. This wasn't the first time she had gotten sick out here. But it didn't make it any less painful. After finishing the wet coughs, her voice was hoarse and drained.

"I-I c-can't wait for the storm to be over… Then I c-can see the girls again!" She told herself trying to manage a weak smile. She thought of her two dearest friends.

Applebloom had recently gone out of town on an Apple family road trip, but was supposed to return by the end of the week.

As for Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo figured she was inside her own home with her sister.

Nopony knew of Scootaloo's life alone on the streets. Though, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure it out if anypony had paid any mind to her situation.

Everypony would pass Scootaloo in the street and grimace at her foul smells, or glare at her in silent scolding of her unkempt mane.

If they had known about her living conditions, they might have understood a little more. But if they had heard the story of to how she came to living in those conditions, they probably wouldn't have believed it.

Scootaloo thought back to the past she had escaped from. The past she had never wanted to return too anyways.

Her mother, when Scootaloo was at a very young age had discovered Scootaloo's wings would never be able to help her fly. The young filly had a rare Pegasus disability that didn't allow her to do so. Being the current captain of the Wonderbolt's, she had found it embarrassing.

She had offered her young daughter up to adoption but nopony had wanted a flightless filly. After years of being in the poor Equestrian orphanage system, Scootaloo had run away.

She didn't want this life anymore. She didn't want to live, and- and wait! And wait for some nice couple to come along and think she was cute and take her home, like she was some pet! No… Not Scootaloo. Scootaloo wanted to live her life. Even if that meant leaving that place for good, she was never going back to a place that kept her locked away.

Being flightless, the orphanage care taker hadn't even allowed her to play with the other foals, saying things like "What if your… condition is contagious?! It would be outrageous for the other pegasi children to catch it! Then nopony would take you brats! Its enough that you're not even able to even fly like pegasi should!" Her words had stung… They really had. But, Scootaloo had been to prideful to admit it. It was all just empty excuses echoing from the mouths of the insensitive.

Scootaloo stared up at Princess Luna's night sky and sighed. Maybe it hadn't been the wisest decision to abandon a place that at least fed her.

But Scootaloo didn't care all that much anymore whether she ate or not. She was gonna die someday anyway.

Maybe someday, things would start looking up for the small orange filly. Heck, maybe even Rainbow Dash would discover the situation and help her out. Scootaloo didn't know.

Her entire life was just one big disaster after another. But she shouldn't pity herself. Scootaloo shivered in thought. She still had a lot of great things in her life! She had friends who loved her. She had Rainbow Dash, who was like an older sister to her. What else could she need?

Scootaloo found herself focusing once again on a memory. But this one wasn't clear and painful like the others. It was foggy. Clouded and unfocused.

In the very back of her mind, there was a familiar lullaby sensitively playing to sooth her torments.

_Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head… _

The memory was blurred, sure. But she could swear that somewhere in there, a small butter yellow filly had been singing to her.

This memory confused Scootaloo. In ways it would always be found somewhere in her dreams as she lay sleeping. But of course, it couldn't be a _real_ memory.

After all, Fluttershy had sung this song to her and the other cutiemark crusaders that one time Fluttershy had to watch them.

It was obviously just a memory of that moment, that had been mixed into her head with the rest of her jumbled thoughts, that refused to leave her be.

Scootaloo sighed and plopped her head down onto the hard and wet box base, and welcomed the perplexing song to carry her into another uneasy slumber.

**A/N: And there's the prologue! :) Review, and I'll give you more to read. :) Why do _you_ think Scootaloo hears Fluttershy's lullaby in her head constantly?**


End file.
